


I Feel Your Pain

by sitswithcats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, for whitney i love u, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: Soulmate au where you feel everything your soulmate feels // if they're happy you're happy, if they're sad you're sadLance is coming home from a late night study session when things go wrong, and Keith feels it all





	I Feel Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my usual bandom content to write some klance! this is a lot different from my usual kinds of fics, I hope this doesnt hurt you guys too bad lol  
> ALSO its my birthday when im posting this so pls be nice to me im fragile

Keith and Lance met in their first week of their freshmen year of college at Eastern University. They bumped right into each other during orientation. Instantly they knew who the other was to them. 

Soulmates.

It took them a while to get used to each other, they weren’t dorming together thank god, they each had quirks that bothered the other, like Lance’s constant humming, and Keith’s tapping of his fingers, but sooner than later, each little annoyance became endearing to the other.

Lance was Keith’s impulse control, whenever he thought about doing something rash, Lance would stop him, tell him to take a step back and evaluate the situation, to see if there is a better way to go about doing this. There usually is.

Keith is Lance’s rock, whenever he needs a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, or just someone to hold him tight and tell him everything will be alright, and that he’s  _ loved,  _ Keith is there to help him through anything.

By their junior year of college they had already planned the rest of their lives together. Lance had introduced Keith to his entire extended family, they all of course loved him and let him join their family with open arms, regardless. It was one of the first times Keith felt so much love for him. Keith cares as much for Lance’s family as he does for his own brother.

Keith’s brother, Shiro, integrated Lance for over two hours, wanting to make sure that his brother was getting nothing but the best. It didn’t take long before he approved of Lance, over looking his childish humor, he saw the love in his eyes, and Lance’s caring heart. He’s exactly what Keith needs.

They live together in an off campus apartment with their best friend, Hunk, and his soulmate, Shay.

Hunk and Lance have been best friends since they were children, they met in elementary school and instantly clicked. Lance was there for him in middle school when Hunk met his soulmate Shay, by high school Hunk and Shay were dating and Lance tried to hang back, not wanting to be too much of a third wheel, that was until Hunk told him he was being stupid and made him hang out with the two of them, not caring that Lance was a little invasive on his relationship. It’s a small price to pay when they’re your best friend.

 

\---

 

Lance leans back in the library chair, he’s been sitting alone in the on campus twenty four hour library for three straight hours now. His calc midterm is going to kick his ass, it was anyway, but after all that studying, he thinks he’s finally ready to take it.

He pulls out his phone to check the time and sighs.

2:31 AM

He scrolls through his phone to check his messages. The last text he got was from his boyfriend a few hours ago, wishing him good luck with his studying, and that he’s going to bed. He smiles fondly, thinking about him. He remembers earlier that night, Keith mentioned having a craving for the berry flavored sour patch kids. He figures if he’s going to go home late, he might as well pick some of them up from the twenty four hour gas station on his way back.

He packs his backpack up, putting his books away and making sure his notes are stacked neatly before putting them in his bag. He pulls it on and makes his way out of the library, waving goodbye to the nearly asleep librarian at her desk.

He walks away from the building and crosses a few streets until he finally makes his way into the gas station. He walks inside and goes straight to the counter, pulling a few bags of sour berry kids and setting them on the counter top.

He gives the cashier a polite smile as he pays for them, two dollars for three packs is the best deal around. He puts them in his backpack and makes his way out of the shop.

He’s walking on the sidewalk, lost in thought, not paying much attention to his surroundings as he does it. He’s only a few blocks away from his dorm when it happens.

He’s walking across the street, humming to himself when he sees bright lights coming towards him, too fast for him to react. Everything goes black.

 

\---

 

Keith jerks awake from his peaceful sleep to a piercing pain in his chest. He can’t help but scream, it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It’s right by his heart, like it’s on fire. He screams and shouts, unable to make the pain lessen even a little, let alone go away completely.

Hunk and Shay hear him from the other room and run as fast as they can to see what’s wrong with him. At first they think it’s a nightmare, but they quickly realize that Keith is wide awake, and in an immense amount of pain. 

Shay rushes over and scoops him into her arms, rubbing his sides and trying to calm him down, but he just keeps screaming. At this point there are tears falling down his cheeks from how great the pain is.

Keith feels Shay’s arms around him, feeling Hunk walk closer and realizes through the pain, Lance isn’t home. He isn’t the only one to notice, Hunk says it aloud to Shay, who merely shrugs, focused on helping Keith.

“Keith, honey what’s wrong?” Shay asks, worry clear in her voice.

Keith only manages to put his hand on his heart, trying to explain where his pain is through his actions. He opens his mouth but only another shout and choked up sob came out, unable to speak through his pain.

Hunk reaches for Keith’s phone, planning on using that to call for help when suddenly Keith just stops. Hunk stands still, both him and Shay looking at Keith.

“Keith?” Hunk asks. “A-are you okay?”

“I-It stopped.” Keith says quietly. “I-I can’t feel anything.”

“That’s good, sweetie, you don’t have anymore pain.” Shay says, for a moment, they’re relieved.

“N-No!” He shouts. “I-I can’t feel _anything_! I-I can’t feel Lance!”

Hunk doesn’t have time to process before Keith’s phone rings. It’s a nearby hospital.

“H-Hello?” He answers.

“Hello, is this Keith Kogane?”

“Yes this is him.” Hunk lies, knowing Keith isn’t in any shape to answer the phone right now.

“This is Wendy Meyers calling from the Ypsilanti City Hospital. You are on Lance McClain’s emergency contact list.”

“What’s wrong, is Lance okay?” Hunk asks, looking at the other two.

The other two are now sitting up, listening intently on what the woman on the phone has to say about Lance.

“Mr. McClain was hit by a car at roughly 2:55 this morning. He was in critical condition and taken back to the hospital to try and save him. Unfortunately he passed at 3:07 this morning on the operating table. I’m sorry for your loss.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry  
> comment and kudos pls its how i measure my self worth  
> You can contact me at [my voltron tumblr Shiroskitten](http://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/)  
> hopefully ill be back within the next few weeks with another fic i have a cute idea for a few


End file.
